You have made that a possibility
by ShadowDianne
Summary: And maybe we didn't create the most cliché love story but we fought for what we wanted. A prompt asked by secretstranger69; songfic with the song " Say yes" by Floetry. EDIT: I have been asked to remove the lyrics due to the guidelines. Sorry for that.


**A/N Well, this is a prompt from secretstranger69 who asked me if I could do a SQ songifc with Say Yes by Floetry. This is the result ;)**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters that are portrayed in this story and neither I own the lyrics of the song.**

**EDIT: I have been asked to remove the lyrics of the song so the fic will remain but not the lyrics. I'm sorry for that.**

**You have made that a possibility**

Emma smiles as she finishes with the omelet and the orange juice, the soft first light of morning making through half closed blinds; she knows that Henry is already up because she can distinguish a soft tune coming from his bedroom but she isn't worried of him waking up Regina.

Since they had started living together Regina decided to make Sundays a day of sleeping a little more instead of being up with the sun and Emma, the perpetual bed lover, had not complained about that albeit this past months she had decided to try and make the breakfast for the brunette instead of waking up with her.

Licking her lips and feeling a little bit anxious she puts everything in the white and grey tray and starts walking slowly not wanting to drop anything in the carpet or in the stairs. As she approaches Henry's room she can heard the lyrics of the song and she finds herself humming a little.

She doesn't know if it is because of the special day or because the idea of a very sleeping Regina with a smile in her face is a picture that she can keep forever but she feels her mind wandering, making her remember of what they had been…

_Emma can remember the first night, the first ravenous touches and lustful growls that led to sex and nothing more, the muttered "I hate you" that both of them directed to the other as they achieve climax after climax in a frenzied rage. Even if they knew that those words weren't sincere._

_They weren't lovers, not even friends even the blonde had wanted to achieve that stage and Regina's deep eyes as they fucked her made her tremble with something that made her want to run as soon as she felt the brunette relaxing with a final howl._

_She can remember the touch of the fabric of her clothes grazing her skin as she started to dress, the brunette at her side with her face still contorted into something that wasn't quite rage. She recalls how she had closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the disappointment already rising in her stomach, the feeling of failure as she had remembered Hook and the exhilarating feeling that had mixed with everything else. _

_She had looked at Regina, her hands already fastening the buttons of her shirt but when she had raised and started walking to the door she had turned and nodded, already knowing what was going to happen._

_She didn't hear from Regina for the next three days._

Emma snorts as she passes Henry's bedroom, remembering full well how she had called herself an idiot that night as she returned to the tiny apartment, the cold and wind making her feeling even more vulnerable that she already felt.

_The fourth day she can recall how she had told Hook that she didn't want to be with him anymore._

_They had been in the dinner and Hook's face had been full of rage when she had finished talking; he didn't want to hear the truth or even a "half-assed explanation" as he had said it, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Emma didn't love him and when he finally needed to be threw out by a pissed off Ruby that was fed up with him Emma had simply resumed with her chocolate, trying not to tremble or acknowledge the inquisitive look that Regina was making at the other side of the dinner, the dark eyes of the mayor piercing her soul as the woman sipped her black coffee silently._

_In that moment Emma had discerned a soft smile in the corner of Regina's lips but she had been too shaken up by everything that she hadn't wanted to verify if that smile was real._

Emma bits her lips as she crosses the hallway, the glass of juice shaking a little as she steps into that plank that needs to be fixed as soon as she can.

_She remembers how Regina had showed up the next morning with a fierce determination glowing inside of her pupils and had asked what was supposed to mean the single rose that Emma had sent to her house._

_But Emma hadn't explained and, instead, she had grabbed the woman's collar and had kissed her hurriedly as she had muttered the soft "I love you" that Regina had pretended not to hear in that moment. _

Emma looks at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror when she passes in front of the open door of the room, her eyes are rimmed with red but she doesn't think that she can do anything about it so she keeps going.

_She conjures up the day, three months after that kiss, that they had been taken care of Neal and she had started to doze off in Regina's couch with the baby next to her body._

_She also remembers how Regina had undue the knots of her boots and how she had removed the tight jeans until Emma had finally felt relaxed and calm as the sleep had started to call her more strongly. She also remember the thick blanket that Regina had put over her and Neal and how, almost in an afterthought, the brunette had caressed her face and muttered a quiet "I love you" that had left Emma trembling and wanting to kiss Regina over and over again._

_They pretended that that moment hadn't happened until two weeks later when Emma had done the same for Regina._

Emma finally opens the door with her hip and she looks at Regina who is surrounded by pillows and the white, comfy, blanket that both of them adore when they have cold nights in Storybrooke, her naked back making the blonde's mouth water and her heart melts with the affection that that woman creates inside of her.

She puts the tray in the floor, next to Regina's and she touches the soft, smooth skin of her lover until the sleepy, brown, deep, beautiful eyes of the brunette finally open and a soft, albeit sleepy, smile crosses the older woman's features.

Smile that transforms into a shocked and happy expression when Emma finally shows her the little box with the ring inside of it that had been tucked in her robe this whole time.

…_** say yes**_


End file.
